


013. Test

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Finals hit. Everything is tiredness and forgetting to eat. Blake and Ruby recover together.





	013. Test

After finals, they curl up in Blake’s bed and sleep for basically an entire day.

Engineering finals are brutal no matter who you ask, and while Blake only has one sit-down test - perks of being an English major; all her core classes want papers that she turns in well before everyone else’s exams - she took advantage of the business of finals week to pick up more hours at work, and filled her normal Ruby time with working on her latest novel. They snatch little pieces of time together, mostly spent sleeping or desperately trying to catch up on calories, and while Blake misses her girlfriend, she’s mostly too tired to actively feel the loss.

Technically, the invitation for the day after finals is for movies and cuddles. The normal implication is that there will be a lot of bad television, some kissing, and if Ruby gets too tired to hike back to her and Yang’s apartment, she’s welcome to share Blake’s bed. This time, when Ruby shows up Blake sees her own exhaustion reflected in Ruby’s face, and they skip everything else in favor of sleeping for twelve hours.

Blake feels Ruby leave the bed, but when lips press against her forehead, her half-awake mind assumes Ruby must be using the bathroom, and she falls back to sleep. She’s not sure how much time passes between that, and when she feels gentle fingers stroking her face, but it’s not long enough for her to get into deep sleep, and it’s a good way to wake up besides.

“Hey,” Ruby says softly. “You gotta eat something, Blake.”

Blake cracks open an eyelid, looking blearily up at her girlfriend. Part of her recognizes the sense in what Ruby’s saying. The rest wants to finish sleeping off two weeks of working effectively seventy hours a week.

“I ordered food,” Ruby coaxes, “and made tea.”

Now that Blake’s a little more awake, she can smell spicy beef and seasoned chicken, along with vegetables and, yes, tea. She groans but stretches her arms out over her head. Blake curls back into herself a little, scooting forward to press her nose against Ruby’s leg. She’ll get up, but she’s been starving for contact for the past few weeks. Let her have this.

Ruby laughs, her fingers moving up to stroke Blake’s cat ears. Blake groans at the light touch; Ruby’s learned all too well exactly how to rub along the base to make her into a puddle of faunus, and it’s not fair.

“That’s not fair,” Blake informs her, eyes closing. “You want me to get up, but you keep petting me.”

“Come eat,” Ruby says sensibly, “and I’ll pet you as much as you want.”

“Promise?” Blake asks, trying to be grumpy and failing.

“Promise.”

Blake looks up reluctantly, only for her breath to catch. Ruby’s eyes are open, soft, and an affectionate smile curls her lips. Blake can’t remember Ruby ever looking at her like this, and her heart flutters in her chest.

“I love you,” Blake blurts out.

Before she can panic - she knew she loves Ruby, but she didn’t mean to say it yet - Ruby leans down to kiss her, smiling. “I love you, too.”

Blake wants to pull Ruby down for more kisses, but her mouth tastes like death and she really needs to wash her face. So she smiles up at her instead, hoping Ruby understands how happy she is right now.

“Let me brush my teeth, and I’ll be right out.”

Ruby nods, standing and heading toward the living room. By the time Blake gets out there to join her, Ruby has set them up with two plates full of food, and is halfway through hers.

“Thank you,” Blake says, kissing the side of Ruby’s head and picking her plate up. Ruby grins, then goes back to digging into her food.

They devour their food without saying a word, some sitcom playing that Blake doesn’t even pretend she’s paying attention to. Normally they watch stuff with Ruby commenting and Blake occasionally saying something in response, but they’re both too hungry for any of that. They’ve barely made it through an entire episode of whatever it is before both their plates are clean. Blake leans back on the couch, sighing in contentment. Ruby pulls her down so her head is in her girlfriend’s lap, and before Blake can fully come around to being surprised, Ruby’s fingers are moving through her hair. Blake lets her eyes close, drowsing.

She manages to catch up on the sitcom by passively listening while Ruby pets her, and she lets another couple episodes slip by while she enjoys the attention. It took a while for her to be comfortable letting Ruby touch her like this, but now that she is, she really likes it. Judging by the way Ruby does it as often as she can, she likes it, too.

Ruby’s hand moves down to cradle the back of her head and pull her up. Blake’s eyes flutter open, only for Ruby’s mouth to gently cover hers. Blake props her hands up behind herself, kissing back. She thinks Ruby is just being affectionate, then a tongue teases at her lips. Blake moans softly, opening her mouth under Ruby’s.

Blake shifts so they’re on the same level, twisting to face Ruby. Her girlfriend’s fingers slide back into her hair, this time causing little pinpricks of awareness along her scalp. Blake shivers, feeling the first hint of heat between her legs. Feeling daring, she moves so she can support herself on one hand, the other guiding Ruby’s hand down to slide in under her shirt.

They’ve gotten this far before, more than once. Blake knows what Ruby’s breasts feel like in her hand, knows Ruby’s touch. She’s not as familiar as she wants to be, but it’s happened enough that Ruby doesn’t hesitate before she pushes Blake’s bra up and starts circling one nipple with her thumb. Blake pushes herself into Ruby’s hand, wanting more. Ruby pulls at her nipple, and Blake pants into her mouth.

This is their boundary. Blake’s ended up with her shirt off before, but they both skittered away from more, curling up in Ruby’s bed without any pressure to go further. This time, Blake doesn’t feel the same hesitation. She wants– maybe not everything, but something. Definitely something.

Ruby must be thinking something similar, because she squirms her legs out from under Blake, twisting around to lie on top of her. It’s the first time they’ve been this close while kissing since Blake confessed to Ruby, and a little shiver of worry goes through her. Ruby’s gay, she knows, completely uninterested in men. What if feeling Blake against her isn’t something she wants? Before Blake can move to put space between them, Ruby’s pressed directly up against her hardness, thighs on either side of Blake’s.

She expects Ruby to move away, or at least pause, but if anything, Ruby’s kisses get hungrier. Her other hand joins the first in cupping Blake’s breasts, and Blake can’t help but whimper at the attention. Ruby rocks against her, and for a second, Blake sees white at the edge of her vision. Without thinking, her hands find Ruby’s hips, thumbs brushing over skin. Ruby jolts, accidentally nipping Blake’s lip. She mumbles an apology, pulling away to meet Blake’s eyes.

“I’m fine,” Blake pants, trying to think despite the throbbing between her legs. “Are you…?”

Ruby nods, dipping back down to kiss her again. She rolls her body against Blake’s, their hips flush. Blake moves with her, meeting Ruby’s tongue with her own.

They push against each other in smooth motions. Blake’s skin feels too tight for her body, heated almost to the point of being uncomfortable. She can only concentrate on Ruby, on the friction between them.

“Ruby,” Blake makes herself say, “I’m gonna….”

Ruby nods, her voice dipping low. “Me too.”

Just that admission nearly sends Blake over the edge, but she’s determined to make Ruby come first. She fits a hand between them, cupping her. Ruby breathes out a sharp breath, her hips moving in jerky thrusts as Blake rubs her. The back of Blake’s hand gives her enough pressure against her cock to keep her thinking hazy, keep her moving. Ruby’s breath starts coming in pants, and it’s not long before her back arches, mouth opening in a silent cry.

Blake kisses her through it, brushes her lips over Ruby’s cheeks, her jaw. Ruby huffs out quiet laughter, then opens her eyes. She catches Blake’s gaze and holds it, gently pulling Blake’s hand out from between her legs. She starts moving again, purposefully rubbing herself against Blake’s hardness, and Blake can’t look away.

This is ridiculous. They’re dry humping like teenagers, cramped together on Blake’s slightly-too-small couch. Ruby doesn’t like men - not that Blake is one, but she’s never expressed any fondness for penises either - and yet.

And yet this is the most connected Blake has felt in years. She’s willing to let Ruby render her helpless, without a single second of hesitation or discomfort. When she orgasms, it’s with the sure knowledge that Ruby has her, that Blake can trust her to have her.

Ruby lies back down to press herself against Blake, and they stay like that for a bit. Blake likes the closeness, but she knows she has to take care of the stickiness between her legs before it cools too far and starts feeling disgusting. She doesn’t often get hit by the kind of dysphoria most transgender people struggle with, but having her own ejaculate on her skin for too long is one sure way to trigger it.

“I’ll be right back,” Blake tells her, gently moving Ruby up and off of her.

Ruby nods, sitting up and reaching for the remote.

When Blake gets back, Ruby trades places with her, heading for the bathroom. Not long after, Ruby tucks herself back into Blake’s side. They watch some documentary - Blake thinks it’s about obesity, but she’s also drowsy and satisfied and a little too full from stuffing herself with takeout - for a while.

“Hey, Blake?” Ruby peeks up at her from under her arm. “Next time… can I suck you?”

A thrill goes down Blake’s spine, and she closes her eyes, forcefully thinking about their disgustingly pale and skinny History professor (the one everyone is pretty sure is on some sort of drugs) to calm herself down.

“If… if you want to,” Blake manages, only barely able to keep eye contact.

“I do,” Ruby says, “but I want you to feel good, too.”

Blake chuckles, trying to ignore the heat on her cheeks. “If you do that, Ruby, I guarantee you it’ll feel good for me.”

“Good,” Ruby says, turning back to the show.

They get most of the way through it before Ruby starts to feel heavier against Blake’s side. She looks down to see Ruby half-asleep, one eye closed all the way and the other halfway there. Blake shakes her head fondly, shifting to pick her girlfriend up in a princess carry.

“Blake?” Ruby mumbles, turning her head into Blake’s neck.

“C'mon,” Blake says, carrying her to the bedroom, “time to finish sleeping off finals.”

“‘Kay,” Ruby says, relaxing against her.

They curl back up in Blake’s bed, sleepy and warm, and forget about the outside world.


End file.
